1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to expansion card sockets, and especially relates to an expansion card socket contributing to dissipating heat for an expansion card mounted thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
An expansion card socket generally includes a main body and two tabs. Opposite ends of the socket respectively define a slot for receiving a corresponding tab. Opposite sidewalls of the slot respectively define a hole. Each tab includes a clamping portion and an operating portion extending from a top of the clamping portion. Two shafts respectively extend from opposite sidewalls of the clamping portion. The shafts of each tab are respectively rotatably engaged in the holes of a corresponding slot, thus the tab is fixed to the main body. When an expansion card is mounted to the socket, the tabs respectively resist against opposite ends of the expansion card. Air flows from one end to the opposite end of the socket for dissipating heat. The airflow produces vortexes when passing across a side of a corresponding tab because of the width of the tab. Thus, resistance to the airflow increases when the air flows through the socket, thereby reducing heat dissipation.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an expansion card socket that contributes to dissipating heat for an expansion card mounted thereto.